Bands In Love
by Lacey-chi
Summary: Lucy Heartfillia had a famous band, all of them were bad girls. Then Natsu Dragneel and his newest band over beat Lucy's band popularity, they were also bad boys. Will Love Form when they meet? Nalu, Slight Gale, Slight Gralu, Slight Jerza, Slight Sticy and GrayxOcc Rewritten


**Luna: "Yo Guys!" *Smiles Nervously***

**Gray: "Oi!, Luna I am currently stalking your Reviews and people are sad that your rewriting this story" **

**Natsu: "Hiya Luna is sorry for Rewriting it" *puppy dog eyes***

**Lucy: "EW NATSU!"**

**Natsu: "What?!" **

**Gray: "She thinks you look like a pedophile" **

**Natsu: "NO I DON"T!"**  
**Luna: "No I don't think so gray" -_-**

**Lucy: "HE HAS SNOT DRIPPING DOWN HIS SH*TTY NOSE!"**

**Natsu: "Don't call my nose sh*tty, It's Perfect!" *Wipes of snot***

**Lucy: "EW EW EW GO AWAY NATSU!" **

**Luna: "WTF?!"**  
**Gajeel: "Since Luna is busy, I will say this Freaking Thing for her, Please Vote in My poll and review, follow or favourite (Your Choice)" *Mimicks Luna***  
**Levy: "You sound Gay and here's the sumary!"**

**Gajeel: "I AM NOT GAY!"**

**Luna: "I am changing the story a little bit"**

**Luna: "sorry for not updating in a while, i was overseas for two week, Sorry!"**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or any of these songs. Thanks**

**Summary: Lucy Heartfillia had a famous band, all of them were bad girls. Then Natsu Dragneel and his band overbeat Lucy's band popularity, they were also bad boys. Will Love Form when they meet? Nalu, Slight Gale, Slight Gralu, Slight Jerza, Slight Sticy and GrayxOcc**

**(Might Change the summary)**

* * *

"Hi Minna-san!" A Famous Blonde Haired Singer Exclaimed. Her Voice Echoing through the room.

"KYA, FALLEN ANGELS!" The Crowd Cheered.

"Here's our New Single Selfie!" The Blonde smiled, also known as Lucy Heartfillia.

The Girls started playing their intruoments and Lucy Started to sing.

* * *

_Song: Selfie_

_Artist: The Chiansmokers_

_When Jason was at the table_

_I kept on seeing him look at me while he was with that other girl_

_Do you think he was just doing that to make me jealous?_

_Because he was totally texting me all night last night_

_and I don't know if it's a booty call or not_

_So... like what do you think?_

_Did you think that girl was pretty?_

_How did that girl even get in here?_

_Do you see her?_

_She's so short and that dress is so tacky_

_Who wears Cheetah?_

_It's not even summer, why does the DJ keep on playing "Summertime Sadness"?_

_After we go to the bathroom, can we go smoke a cigarette?_

_I really need one_

_But first,_

_LET ME TAKE A SELFIE_

_[Beat drops]_

_Can you guys help me pick a filter?_

_I don't know if I should go with XX Pro or Valencia_

_I wanna look tan_

_What should my caption be?_

_I want it to be clever_

_How about "Livin' with my bitches, hash tag LIVE"_

_I only got 10 likes in the last 5 minutes_

_Do you think I should take it down?_

_LET ME TAKE ANOTHER SELFIE_

_[Beat drops]_

_Wait, pause, Jason just liked my selfie_

_What a creep_

_Is that guy sleeping over there?_

_Yeah, the one next to the girl with no shoes on_

_That's so ratchet_

_That girl is such a fake model_

_She definitely bought all her Instagram followers_

_Who goes out on Mondays?_

_OK, let's go take some shots_

_Oh no, I feel like I'm gonna throw up_

_Oh wait, nevermind I'm fine_

_Let's go dance_

_There's no vodka at this table_

_Do you know anyone else here?_

_Oh my god, Jason just texted me_

_Should I go home with him?_

_I guess I took a good selfie_

_Selfie [on repeat]_

_LET ME TAKE A SELFIE_

* * *

Lucy ended the song grabbing a fans phone and took a selfie of herself, doing a peace sign.

She Gave it back to her fan, smiling, when she was done taking her selfie and the fan fainted while holding her iphone.

Some Fans were jealous of her since a famous singer, randomly tooked a selfie of herself on a fans iphone.

"Did you Like our Song Minna!?" Lucy shouted, putting a hand beside her ear.

"YES!" the crowd screamed wild, while white flashes were seen.

"I can't here ya!" Lucy yelled into her microphone.

"YYYYYEEEEEEEEEEEEEESSSSSSSSSSS!" The Fans and news reporters screamed really loudly that any one in the whole wide world of Fiore, could hear them.

"Glad you did" Lucy waved goodbye and walked of stage while the three girls also followed.

"That was awesome Lu-chan!" Levy smiled.

"Juvia thinks we all did an awesome job!" Juvia smiled.

"Good Job everyone" Erza replied smiling.

"LUCY, ERZA,LEVY AND JUVIA!" A White/pinkish girl exclaimed.

"You Guys ROCKED!" Mirajane a famous model exclaimed.

"Thanks Mira!" Lucy smiled.

"Have you seen Rachel?" Levy asked.

"No I haven't seen her and I don't know what she looks like" Mirajane said.

"I am Over here" A bright Cheerful,cute, energetic voice called.

"Hi Rachel!" Lucy smiled.

"You did a great job girls" Rachel smiled

"Thanks" The girls replied.

"OMFG!" Rachel screamed looking at Mirajane.

"YOUR LIASSANA!" Rachel hissed Lissana's name.

"Juvia wonders who this Lissana girl is?" Juvia asked.

"I'm Not Lissana, I am Mirajane, fyi I'm Lissana's older sister" Mirajane explained.

"Oh, Sorry, If you were Lissana, I would Beat ya up and swear at you" Rachel replied.

"Why would you do that to my little dear sister?" Mirajane  
worried.

"Well when i was a few years younger, I was in a relationship with a guy name Freed" Rachel said.

Mirajane gasped, when she heard freed's name.

"Why did ya gasp?" Rachel asked before continueing.

"Well I'm currently dating Freed" Mirajane replied.

"Eh..." Rachel replied, showing no signs of emotions on her face.

"Continue with the the story" Levy said.

"Alright, Well Freed and I dated for two years and then t-the thing happened" Rachel looked down.

"It's okay Rachel, you don't have to tell us" Erza comforted Rachel.

"No I will tell, since you all have the right to know since, I am your manager and for Mira I dated her current boyfriend" Rachel continue on.

"When I was on a trip to France, because I was a famous star when I was younger, I came back from the France trip and I decided to surpise Freed that I was back in Magnolia until..." Rachel breath loudly.

"I heard moaning...Not any moans, Sex Ones..." Rachel took another breath and the girls looked at Rachel with worried eyes.

"I hoped it wasn't Freeds, but then I heard..."Umn Freed" Rachel slightly glared at the ground and continue.

"I open the door and saw...Lissana and Freed haven you know the dirty stuff" You could see Rachel had a tear that was about to escape and her face was red with anger.

"So I dumped that bastard right on the spot and threw away the locket he gave me on my birthday and kicked his damn door damn, I also grafiti his house with swear words on them" Rachel guiltliy explained.

"OMG" Mirajane covered her mouth.

"Don't Feel guilty Rachel, _ he _made you cry alot and made you sick, that's what he deserves!" Erza yelled.

"Juvia agrees with Erza" Juvia said.

"Don't put that ugly face on, Rachel put on a smile and stay positive" Lucy smiled at Rachel.

"Yeah!' Levy smiled.

Rachel wiped of her tears and hugged the girls and Mira.

"Thanks guys" Rachel sniffed.

"Don't metion it" Lucy smiled,

"Lets go back to the mansion!' Levy yelled.

"YEAH!" The girls cheered and bid Mirajane farewell.

* * *

"YOU BASTARDS GET OF THE DAMN COUCH, I'M WATCHING THE TV NOW!" A pink haired man yelled, kicking a Raven haired and a black haired guys of the couch.

"YOU BI**H!" The black haired guy also known as Gajeel Redfox swore.

"YEAH, FOR ONCE I AGREE WHAT THE METAL HEAD SAYS!" The Raven head yelled also known as Gray fullbuster.

"I WOULDN"T HAVE THAT I-"

"_LET ME TAKE A SELFIE" _Gajeel accidently pushed a random buttons on the channel.

The boys stopped fighting and sat on the couch and listen.

_"C-O-O-L!"_  
_"OUR FAMOUS GIRL BAND, FALLEN ANGELS, HAVE COME UP WITH A NEW SINGLE, SELFIE, C-O-O-L!"_  
_"Here are fallen angels band members."_

"Where's Jellal?" The pink haired guys also known as Natsu Dragneel asked.

"The F***en Toilet" Gray snickered.

"The Key boarder of fallen Angels ,JUVIA LOCKSER C-O-O-L!"  
The TV showed a picture of Juvia and some info about her.

_"Name: Juvia Lockser" _

_"Age: 17 years old" _

_" Appearance: Blue Hair with curls at the end, Blue eyes, pale skin, curvaceous body,"_

_" Top Girl Status in Fallen Angels: 3rd"_

_"Top GIrl In whole world: 5th"_

_" Occupation: Key boarder of Fallen Angels"_

"I bags that girl!" Gray shouted.

"Find snag her then" The boys continue watching the t.v.

"Next Up is LEVY MCGARDEN, our guitarist of Fallen Angels, C-O-O-L!"

_"Name: Levy Mcgarden" _

_"Age: 16-17 years old" _

_" Appearence: Blue Hair thats tied back with a orange flower headband, hazel eyes and solf skin."_

_" Top Girl Status in Fallen Angels: 4th"_

_"Top GIrl In whole world: 7th"_

_" Occupation: Guitarist of Fallen Angels"_

"I SNAG THIS ONE BI***S!" Gajeel yelled slamming his hand onto the table.

"What eves Ugly" Gray yelled.

"NEXT IS OUR FEMALE DRUMMER OF FALLEN ANGELS, ERZA SCARLET C-O-O-L!"

_"Name: Erza Scarlet" _

_"Age: 17-18 years old" _

_" Appearance: Straight Red Hair,, hazel eyes soft skin and curvaceous body."_

_" Top Girl Status in Fallen Angels: 2nd"_

_"Top GIrl In whole world: 3rd"_

_" Occupation: Drummer of Fallen Angels"_

"I snag that girl" Jellal muttered blushing.

"Ohhh If it isn't jelly man" Natsu teased.

"Hehehe love" Gajeel snickered.

"Shut the hell up!" Jellal blushed.

"NEXT UP IS OUR FAVORUITE BLONDE HAIRED SINGER Of fallen angels, LUCY HEARTFILIA C-O-O-L!"  
_"Name: Lucy Heartfilia _

_"Age: 17 years old" _

_" Appearance: Silky, Straight, Smooth Hair, creamy,soft skin, chocolate brown eyes, pink plump lips, long eye lashes"_

_" Top Girl Status in Fallen Angels: 1st"_

_"Top GIrl In whole world: 1st"_

_" Occupation: Vocal of Fallen Angels"_

"I SNAG THAT GODESS!" Natsu Exclaimed, checking her body out.

"Such a perv" Gray muttered.

"I HEARD THAT ICE PRINCESS!"  
"WHY YO-

The two continue to fight, until jellal ripped them apart.  
"Guys, We've got a performance tomorrow, so practice!" Jellal instructed.

"Find Bossy boots" Natsu mumbled.  
"I HEARD THAT NATSU!" Jellal had a deadly aura around him.

"Oh Sh**!" Natsu mutteretd and ran away.

* * *

**Chapter ends! 3**

**I hoped you liked it 3**

**Please Vote in my Poll 3**

**Please Review, Follow or Fav. (Your chose)**  
**You Can also review/Pm Some Songs for me to use.**

**:)**  
**Thanks,**

**-Luna **


End file.
